


May we meet again

by arthursmorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Falling In Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, and gabe having a crush on sam, and there will probably be flashbacks of cas having a crush on dean in high school, because claire and kaia fall in love in high school, kind of high school au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Dean gets called to school. Crowley, the principal, tells him that his daughter, Kaia, was involved in a fight. Kaia‘s best friend, Claire, beat up some kid because he insulted Kaia.There he meets Gabriel, Claire‘s uncle.Gabriel tells him that they‘ve gone to school together and asks about his little brother, Sam.It’s all a bit too much for Dean to handle.STILL UNFINISHED (and I still suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter 1 of a fanfic I‘ve started today. I‘m sorry for any errors and am still pretty new in writing, so if you have any constructive criticism please do share! and if you see any errors, please tell me so I can correct it, thank you! and I hope you enjoy.

It‘s been a pretty good day so far for Dean Winchester. 

That was until he received a call that demanded for him to show up at school immediately. Begrudgingly, he got up from his couch and got the keys for his Impala, cursing under his breath the whole time.

He walked out the door and got into the Impala.  
Dean drove as fast as he could, worried about why he was called. He hoped no one was hurt or anything.

Due to his worries he parked pretty carelessly upon arriving and got out quickly.  
He jogged to the entrance and went straight to the principal‘s office, knowing the way there by heart by now.

„Ah, Mr. Winchester, glad you could join us.“ And that would be principal Crowley.  
Dean didn‘t like Crowley, but he didn‘t dislike him either. It was complicated.

„Yeah, why am I here?“  
„It seems that your...daughter got into a bit of a fight.“

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley hesitating on the word ‚daughter‘.  
(Kaia wasn‘t biologically his daughter. Dean found her passed out in the middle of the field somewhere and woke her up. He stayed by her through all of her rehabs and she trusted him. So he took her in, since her parents weren‘t alive anymore.)

„What‘d she do, Crowley. Spit it out.“

„She did nothing. Her friend, Claire Novak, did. The girl beat some poor kid up for apparently harassing your daughter.“

„Well, then the ‚poor kid‘ deserved it. Where are they? I wanna thank that girl.“

„I will ask them to enter. Please, do wait a moment.“

Dean gave him an ironic smile and stepped from one foot onto the other. 

Some odd minutes later, the door opened and Kaia, followed by a blonde girl, walked inside.  
Kaia looked embarrassed and the other one, Claire, seemed like she was proud of herself.

Dean already liked her.

„Hi, dad.“

„Kaia. Wanna explain to me exactly what happened?“

Then Claire stepped up. „Listen, Mr. Winchester, Kaia did nothing wrong. It was me. This kid, Dick, was calling her names so I intervened.“

„By punching him.“

It was more a statement than a question, but Claire answered nonetheless.

„Yeah. It‘s what he deserved.“

„I agree.“

Claire‘s eyes widened for a minute in shock, then her mouth turned up into a smirk.

„Well, if you don‘t mind, Crow-”

There was a frantic knock on the door before Crowley sighed and called the person in.

It was a shorter man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

„Cassie couldn‘t make it, so I‘m here. It was some kinda late minute thingy that‘s why I‘m here so late.“

„And may I ask who you are?“

Crowley looked sceptic.

„Gabriel. They call me Gabriel. Hi.“

He said the ‚hi’ more to Dean than anyone else and then winked at the Winchester. 

Dean was pretty taken aback. He looked back at the other man- Gabriel with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly agape.

„I‘m Cassie‘s brother aka Claire‘s uncle. Here to pick her up, sir!“ 

He saluted at Crowley as he said that last bit. Crowley was visibly pissed off. 

The Winchester decided that he‘s kind of glad for that Gabriel guy‘s presence. Dean liked nothing more than Crowley being exasperated.

„So,“ the shortet man dragged the ‚o‘ out for a bit before he continued „can I take Claire now and leave, or..?“

„Or. We need to have a talk with her actual guardian, not her.. whatever you said.“

Crowley looked Gabriel up and down distastefully. Gabriel didn‘t seem to notice, or just didn‘t care.

„Uncle, and uhm can‘t do. He‘s taking care of his son right now. Kid‘s pretty sick.“ After a few seconds he added: „Not in the cool sense, though.“

The principal seemed to give in, but probably only because he was incredibly angry at Gabriel and didn‘t want to lash out.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed before he told the four they could leave.

Outside of the door was another kid and, presumably, his mother waiting to be called in. Dean imagined that this must be the kid that Claire beat up because of his daughter. The boy was holding a tissue under his nose and seemed like he was seething of anger.

Serves him right, thought Dean. 

Claire gave Dick a big smile when she passed him by.

While they were all walking in silence, Claire‘s uncle spoke up again.

„So, you‘re the uh Kaia‘s Dad I‘ve heard so little about?“

„I am. So?“

Gabriel shrugged.

„S‘just that I used to go to school with two Winchesters. That is your last name, right?“

Dean couldn‘t find his words right away. 

„Yeah. Dean. Dean Winchester.“

„Ah, yes, I remember you. How‘s your lil bro doing?“

The Winchester was confused for a second, he couldn‘t remember a Gabriel that went to school with him. And why was he asking about Sam?

„He‘s.. fine, I guess. Why you asking?“

„Just curious how the most popular sibling duo of our school‘s doing now. Responsible adults, I hope.“

„Sure.“

„‘Cause I‘m not.“

„What?“

„Responsible,“ retorted Gabriel, pulling out a lollipop from his pocket.

The girls were walking in front of them and, luckily, didn‘t hear anything the adults were saying.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Kaia and Claire said their goodbyes and walked to their respective family members cars.

Dean and Gabriel were still walking next to each other.

„So,“ he dragged out the ‚o’ again. The man seemed to do that a lot. „Wanna have my number?“

Dean stuttered. Was the uncle of his daughter‘s best friend hitting on him?

„Because of the kids. You know, if something happens or whatever. Cas often has to look after Jack and doesn‘t have the time. Then I‘m the one to go for.“

„Uh, Alright.“

„Gimme your phone.“

Dean reached into his pocket and handed his old phone over.

„Wow, that‘s ancient.“

„Funny. Could you hurry up?“

„Yeah, yeah. Here you go, Dean-o.“

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone back. He turned around to get to his Impala and daughter, calling a half-assed goodbye over his shoulder.

„Goodbye, Dean-o-Rheno!“

The Winchester was afraid his eyes would roll into the back of his head if he wasn‘t careful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Claire arrive at Claire‘s home.  
> They all eat dinner together and some secrets get revealed.

„Cassie, we‘re home!“

Gabriel strode into his brother house, his niece close behind him.

„I got you something!“

Gabriel strode into his brother house, his niece trailing close after him.

„I got you something!“

Castiel suddenly peeked his head out from the kitchen, his face clearly unamused.

„What is it? And thanks for getting Claire, Gabriel.“

„It‘s a daughter to be exceptionally proud of, by the way! Look at her! She‘s flourishing into a real badass! Coming after her mother, I think.“

Cas‘ eyesbrows knitted together, creating a little crease on his forehead, „What are you talking about?“

„Uncle Gabe. Don‘t,“ the blonde shot her uncle a warning glare. She didn‘t want to disappoint her dad again. He hated unnecessary violence.

„Your daughter told someone off for harassing her friend. In a very nice way, of course.“

Claire let out a relieved sigh, glad that her uncle always had her back.

„Oh, that was a good thing of you to do, Claire. You should keep on doing that. The world needs more people standing up for others.“

Cas‘ daughter looked down shyly, her blonde locks falling into her face. She was smiling brightly, but she tried to hide it. 

„Thanks, dad.“

He gave her a smile as an answer and disappeared back into the kitchen.  
Gabe and Claire heard Cas call out from within the kitchen „Dinner is soon ready. Gabe, are you staying?“

„Well, I‘m never saying no to food, so hells yeah I‘m staying!“

Claire heard her father sigh loudly from the kitchen.

—

Claire was typing on her phone while sitting on the couch in their living room when Jack suddenly flopped down beside her.

„Hey, sis?“

„Yeah, what‘s up, Jack?“

„I heard you talk before. You defended your friend from a bully?“

„I did. Why?“

The boy seemed to hesitate, he looked down at his hands as he was fiddling with his fingers.

„I- I wanted to ask you if you could do that for me too?“

His sister was clearly confused. Upon sensing that, he tried to elaborate.

„There‘s this.. guy, he‘s.. mean to me and I don‘t know what to do.“

Claire‘s expression softened, her little brother was just too pure for this world.

But then she processed his words and got angry at whoever this kid was that was being rude to her baby brother.

„Who is it?“

„It‘s that Dick Roman.“

Claire saw red. It was the same damn kid that‘s been harassing her best friend for a long time now. Now that he knows that he won‘t get away with being mean to Kaia anymore he just looked for a new victim and decided on her little brother?

Claire was going to get into so much trouble the next day.

—

„So, Cassie, I met your dream boy today.“

Cas choked on his water and sputtered out a „what the hell are you talking about?“.   
Claire and Jack seemed just as shocked as their father and they both stared disbelievingly between their dad and uncle.

„The Winchester. The older one. Dean. That guy. You‘ve had, like, the biggest crush on him when we went to school. He‘s Kaia‘s dad so I saw him today.. Maybe he‘s single.“

Gabriel started wiggling his eyebrows but Cas gave him the best glare he could muster.

Claire mumbled out a small „oh my god“ under her breath.

Gabe stopped wiggling with his eyebrows.

„What? You could rekindle that romance, Cassie! True love never dies!“

Gabriel raised his voice with every word he said and his brother tried desperately to shut him up. He didn‘t want to have this conversation, ever. But even more so in front of his two children.

„Gabriel. Dean and I weren‘t even a thing. So you can shut up now.“

Gabriel smirked at him and said quietly „Oh, I‘ll never shut up about this, lil bro.“

Cas‘ glare at his brother deepened before he turned to his still pretty shocked daughter.

„Claire, me and your friend‘s father- we never, you know...“

„Yeah, yeah, yeah. It‘s... it‘s no big deal. Just took me by surprise, I guess.“

„Alright. Finish up and then put the dishes into the sink this time, please.“ Castiel shot a sharp look at his son, who in turn raised his arms in surrender.

„I won‘t forget this time, I swear.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Gabe to hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here‘s the third chapter! in this one there‘s also the first flashback! hope you enjoy!  
> (this is also a pretty short chapter since i‘m not feeling too well and didn‘t have any more ideas, so i‘m sorry for that!)

„Are you sure you don‘t mind me tagging along with yok?“ Jack asked his sister and her friend.

Kaia answered quickly, „of course not, Jack.“  
At the same time his sister answered, „If Dick doesn‘t bother you when I’m with you then we‘ll take you along with us as often as possible.“

Jack smiled broadly „thank you.“

„Sure thing, lil bro.“ Claire started ruffling his hair but Jack ducked away after some seconds.

„Ugh, there he is.“

They were walking past Dick.  
The younger Novak looked slightly scared but put on a brave face. Claire was proud of him.

The bully soon spotted Claire next to her brother and decided to stalk off, probably to torment another one of his victims.

„This guy better stay the fuck away from my family.“ The blonde whispered to herself. The other two heard her.

—— 20 years ago ——

„Oh come on Cassie, you‘re going to ace this test!“

„No, Gabe, I‘m not.“

„Hmm,“ the older sibling held two finger under his chin, acting as if he was deep in thoughts.

After a few more seconds of fake-thinking he snapped out of it at once and answered, „Nah, lil bro, you learned so hard for it. You‘ll do fine. Probably come out best of the class again.“

„Gabriel, Sam is always top of the class and you know that.“

Cas‘ brother just smiled at him and held out a piece of candy for Cas to take.  
Cas took it.

„I have to-” the dark haired boy stopped talking, he was staring straight ahead at something. Or better, someone.

Dean Winchester was standing at the end of the hallway, talking to a girl from his class, Charlie.

Gabriel noticed Cas spacing out and him staring at the older boy.

„Ooh, Cassie. My dear little brother. Do you have a confession to make regarding one hot Dean Winchester?“

He emphasized the word ‚hot‘. It took Cas every ounce of willpower not to flinch or snap at his brother.

Castiel turned to his older brother. After having calmed down from the word Gabriel chose to describe Dean as, shock and confusion took over the features of his face.

Gabriel will never know how Cas managed to do that look.

„What are you talking about?“

„Oh, come on! You clearly have a crush on that guy!“

„Gabriel, shut up, before someone hears you and thinks I‘m..“

Gabe got what his brother was getting at and stopped talking, but not before wiggling his eyebrows at him.

They kept on walking slowly towards Cas‘ classroom.  
Gabriel often walked his brother to class. It was all because Gabe heard that there were a few kids that sometimes liked to mock Cas, and Gabe, being the protective older silbling that he is, couldn‘t have that happen.

„Heya, Cas!“

It was Dean. He was waving at Castiel. The younger boy waved at him and looked down shyly. 

„Hello, Dean.“

Dean gave him a big smile in return and proceeded talking with Charlie, who was also quietly smiling and waving at Cas. Castiel waved back.  
He liked Charlie, she was nice and didn‘t judge people. She was also openly gay, which comforted Castiel.  
He trusted her, knowing that she was obviously not homophobic and therefore wouldn‘t mock him like everyone else if his secret ever got out.

At least Cas hoped that that‘s the way it would be.

Dean and Cas didn‘t really know each other, so Cas was pretty confused when Dean greeted him.  
But Cas was friends with his brother, Sam, and was sometimes at their house, so it was probably because of that.  
Dean was just being nice, he didn‘t actually like Cas, that couldn‘t have been the reason.

„So, here we are, bro. And you‘re gonna do fine on that test, Cassie. Good luck though!“

Gabriel waved at Cas as his brother entered his classroom and started walking towards his own.

—— now ——

Dean fiddled with his phone nervously.  
He wanted to text Gabriel but he was hesitating. Was this a good idea? It was kind of weird. Him befriending the uncle of Claire‘s best friend.

He decided to just go for it.

‚Hey, Novak, wanna go grab a beer sometime?‘

The reply came after about 12 minutes.

‚Oooh, are you asking me on a date?‘ followed by a suggestive smiley.

‚No, you idiot, I just wanna grab a beer and wanted to ask you if you want to come along.‘

‚Sure thing, Dean-o. Text me the address and I‘ll be there in 10.‘

Dean was about to text a reply when another text from Gabriel popped up.

‚Hey, would it be ok if my bro came along?‘

The Winchester replied with a nonchalant ‚Sure‘, before he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, if you liked and want me to continue please give a kudos or a comment, or both!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Kaia end up in the principal‘s office. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo another chapter! thanks to all of the people reading this and leavinf kudos, i appreciate each and every single one of you!  
> uhm i also kind of just startes writing this without thinking about the previous chapter, so it may not make any sense but i tried to fix it at the ending when i realized my mistake. i‘m kind of dumb sometimes so i‘m sorry for that!

„So, you guys have any dates for the dance yet?“ Jack asked excitedly.

„Uhm, no. I don‘t know about Kaia but I‘m not planning on going.“

Kaia looked at her friend adoringly „If you‘re not going, I‘m not going.“

Claire looked at her the same way Kaia was looking at her. Jack noticed it all but he didn‘t mention it.

„You could go together?“

The girls shared a look. They made that thing they learned to do where they talk through their looks. „No, we‘ll just stay at home and watch some tv.“

„Alright!“ Jack was always so enthusiastic and happy, Claire wondered where he always got that from.

„Who are you going with, Jack?“ Kaia asked, tilting her head slightly.

Jack looked at his feet, blushing slightly.  
Claire raised her eyebrows in expectation. Kaia gave him his time.

„Uhm, a friend of mine asked me if we wanted to go together..“

„And who is that friend?“ Claire always wanted to know things like that, so she could protect her brother if it was needed. Or if she had to intimidate someone.

„..Clark.“ Jack‘s blush deepened.

Kaia beamed. „Oh cool! Are you going as friends, or..?“

„Yeah, I think so. He didn‘t specify that.“

„Well, I‘m sure it‘s going to go great.“

„Thanks, Kaia.“

They all kept on walking until they heard a deep voice yelling in their direction.

„Hey, feisty girl.“ The guy didn’t get an answer from anyone. „Novak!“

Claire turned on her heels and looked him straight into the eyes. She looked at him expectantly, her eyebrows rising.

„Yo, wanna go to the dance?“

„With you?“ She laughed dryly. „No way. Never.“

The guy looked taken aback. He looked around the faces of all his friends. They were all whistling lowly.

Kaia tried tugging her friend away by her arm, but Claire wouldn‘t budge.

„What? You gay?“

The blonde girl had to take a few deep breaths to calm down and to not just leap at his throat instantly.

She smiled at him innocently. 

„You want a fist in your face?“

The guy laughed and turned around to look at all his friends, they were all laughing. The guy let out a low whistle.  
He looked back at his friends as he said „Yup, she‘s gay.“

Claire drew back her fist and then she losz it. The minute she realized what had happened, the guy was sitting on the floor, clutching his jaw in both hands. His little lakais were clamouring all around him, trying to get him to stand up and leave.

Kaia had to drag Claire away from them to keep her from attacking them again.

It got even harder for Kaia to hold her friend back when the guy called Claire a bitch.  
When Claire calmed down she already prepared herself for her fathers disappointment as soon as he got here. And Claire wasn‘t even in the principal‘s office yet but she knew that she‘ll be sitting there in a few minutes.

„Claire Novak, please show up to the principal’s office. Claire Novak, to the principal‘s office, please.“

Claire sighed softly and Kaia told her she‘d go with her. Claire couldn‘t express how much she appreciates Kaia at that moment. Well, she could never express that.

She can‘t even get herself to think about it. But everytime she looks at her dark haired best friend, her heart surges and she feels this big wave of affection hit her.  
Claire isn‘t the kind of person to show a lot of feelings except for anger and annoyance, but that was just her show.  
She put it on to seem cold hearted, to make people avoid her. Kaia never avoided her.  
Kaia was her stone to keep her grounded.  
She was always looking after her and was there for her, through everything.  
Those were the reasons Claire fell in love with her.

—

Claire and Kaia were sitting in principal Crowley‘s office, again.  
Jack had wanted to come along with them but they told him he should go to his class. He obliged.

Crowley was looking at them with a rather bored expression.

„How come you two are crossing my path again so soon?“

Claire just huffed and crossed her arms, sliding deeper down on her chair.  
Kaia was the one to answer, as always.  
Claire loved her for that.

„This student was being rude to her, she just defended herself.“

„Listen, you two, I‘m getting tired of seeing your faces almost every week. You, miss Novak, need to get your anger under control.“

There was a long, uncomfortable pause where everyone was just looking at each other.

„I‘m going to call your parents and then you‘re going to tell me who that other student was.“

Claire breathed out deeply through her nose, trying to keep her composure, before she replied with the students name.

„I will call his mother and I‘ll talk to those two after I‘ve finished with you and your relatives.“

——

Dean has had enough now. He didn‘t want to drive up to this school every week to talk to his former frenemy about his daughter‘s friend’s misbehaviours. 

But when he arrived at the office, all his anger washed away.

There, in the middle of the office, next to Claire, stood the most beautiful person Dean has every seen.

He had black hair and those piercing, ocean blue eyes and the most wonderful lips Dean has ever laid eyes on.

The Winchesters breath was literally taken away. And he noticed that everyone was staring at him, even the gorgeous man was.

„Uuuuh, sorry.“

He patted his jacket awkwardly and walked over to his daughter. He laid his hand on her shoulder softly, she looked up at him and gave him a tight-lipped smile. He smiled back down at her gently.

„Mr. Novak, your daughter‘s behaviour isn‘t to be overlooked. It has to change.“

„I know. But I can‘t possibly control her actions. She‘s her own person. I cannot do any more than tell her to stop.“

„We are aware of that, just.. do try.“

„I will.“

Cas patted his daughter‘s shoulder softly.

„Are you okay?“

„Yeah.“ She turned her attention to her principal. „Are we allowed to go now?“

„You may.“

She nodded at him in return and got up, taking Kaia along with her, leaving Crowley, Cas and Dean in the office.

„I will leave now,“ Cas stated, squinting his eyes at Crowley.

The principal gave a nonchalant wave of his hand as an answer and turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

Cas opened the door and held it open for Dean to go through. Dean tried to subtly hide his slight blush. 

„Thanks.“

„No problem,“ Cas smiled at him.

Dean grinned back. 

The two started walking towards the school‘s exit, sharing a comfortable silence.

The Winchester deckded to try the same technique on Castiel that Gabriel had used on him.

„Uhm, would you mind exchanging numbers?“ Dean nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Cas halted for a short time in his step and squinted his eyes at Dean.

„Why are you asking?“

„Oh, you know, our daughters. If they get into trouble again and one of us isn‘t available or something.“

Castiel seemed to give in then. „Alright.“

They then exchanged numbers and both left to get to their cars.

Dean suddenly had an urgent thought. Gabriel. He had planned on meeting up with Gabriel this afternoon. And he just met his brother that he had wanted to take along.  
He started dialing Gabriel‘s number.

„Hellooo, Dean-o.“

„Hey, Gabriel. Sorry about that thing with- you know. Something got in the way and I had to leave immediately. Sorry for not telling you.“

„No problem-o, Dean. Cassie had to leave because of Claire, so I figured Kaia was involved as well. And therefore you too.“

„Yeah, you figured right. Sorry.“

„I already said it‘s no problem. We can go grab that beer another time.“ Dean could hear the grin in the others voice.

„Yeah. I gotta go now, bye!“

„Bye, Deaners!“

Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel‘s weird nicknames. He would never admit out loud that those silly nicknames made him laugh sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you all for reading! please leave kudos and/ or a comments if you‘ve liked it. You could also write some ideas i could put in the stories in the comments if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Novaks finally get to have their beer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah so here‘s another update!  
> but it‘s pretty short so i‘m really sorry about that!

Dean shrugged on his leather jacket, brushed back his hair, called a goodbye over to Sam and Kaia and was ready to leave. 

But then Sam had to interrupt his plans again.

„So, Dean, where are you actually going?“

„Out. With friends.“

„You have friends?“

„Funny, Sam. Really funny. It‘s Gabriel Novak and his brother.“

Sam made a face that said he didn‘t recognize the names.

„Am I allowed to leave now or do you want to ask some other useless questions?“

Sam just rolled his eyes as an answer and Dean took that as a yes and left shortly after.

The drive to the car was uneventful, just like any other car ride.   
He arrived at the bar they’ve decided to go to about 10 minutes after he left his house.

He walked inside, took a quick glance around and noticed the Novak‘s weren‘t there already.

So he took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a beer.

——

„Come on, Casserole, I bet he‘ll remember you!“

„No, Gabriel, he won‘t. He didn‘t even really know me back then. I was just his little brother‘s weird friend.“

„True.“ Gabriel added a pause for dramatic effect. „But he did always greet you whenever he saw you in the hallways at school! That has to count for something!“

Gabriel was grasping at straws here but he at least tried to get his little brother in a better mood.

——

Castiel really didn‘t actually want to go, but Gabriel forced him to.

Cas knew that his highschool crush wouldn‘t remember him. He just knew it, deep in his heart.

Then they stepped through the door.  
And Cas spotted him.   
Right there, sitting at the bar.

He was taking a swig of his beer and his face was just so perfectly illuminated by the sun shining through a window to his side.   
But soon he noticed the Novaks and turned his attention towards the two and so Castiel should stop staring.

He should‘ve. That doesn‘t mean that he did.

Dean was staring right back at him. And Cas didn‘t stop looking.

Dean‘s face broke out into a smile and he waved the two brothers over.

„Hey, guys,“ the Winchester greeted.

„Hello, uhm..“ Cas pretended to grasp for the man‘s name. He didn‘t want to seem too eager or anything.

„Dean.“ He stretched his hand out for Cas to take.

Cas took it. He replied with a deep and gravelly „Hello, Dean.“

„I‘m Cas.. tiel. Castiel. Sorry.“ 

Dean shot him a wide smile and motioned for him to sit down. 

„You guys, as cute as this all was.. I don‘t like being ignored.“

Gabe sat down on Dean‘s other side and ordered two beer. As soon as he got them handed over, he slid one over to his brother, Dean leaning back and out of the way while Gabriel did so.

„So,“ he dragged the ‚o‘ out again. Why did he always do that? „I told you we used to go to school together, right?“

„Yeah.“

Castiel got what Gabriel was getting at and shot his brother a glare. He whispered sharply „Gabriel. Don‘t you dare.“

Gabriel looked him right into the eyes as he continued talking to Dean.

„My bro Cassie there was actually in the same class as your brother. Crazy, right?“

The Winchester turned to Cas with a disbelieving face. 

„You did?“

Cas‘ brother was smirking at him from behind Dean‘s back. Castiel glared at him.

„Yes. I did.“

„Awesome.“ He took another sip of his beer.

They continued awkwardly chatting for about an hour until Cas decided he had to leave.  
His excuse were his kids, who were totally fine.   
But Castiel just wanted to leave.  
He dragged his brother along with him, glaring at him the whole time.

——

„I‘m home!“

Dean got no response.

„Sammy? Kaia?“

Still no response.

He peeked around to glance into the living room. No one was there.

„Hm.“

He decided to not worry about it. If Sam was with Kaia, then she‘s definitely okay. Sam would never let anything get close to his niece. Dean actually thought it was quite sweet how protective his brother was over Kaia.

He just made himself a sandwich and sat in front of the tv to watch some brooklyn nine nine.   
That show was awesome and he‘d fight anyone that says otherwise.

A few hours later he heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps echoed through the doorway between entrance and living room.

„Hey! Ya finally showed up.“

„Hey, dad.“

Dean shot his daughter a soft smile.

„We were just at the zoo with Claire and Jack.“

„Awesome. How was it?“

Kaia made a sound resembling a ‚meh‘ and plopped down on the couch next to her father.

„It was boring?“

„It was,“ Sam replied this time, also letting himself fall on the couch.

„What‘s on tv?“

„I don‘t know, Sam. I didn‘t learn the freaking program by heart.“

Sam gave Dean one of his bitch faces and snatched the remote out of his brothers hand.  
Kaia was chuckling between them.

„Oh c‘mon, Sam! The news? That‘s not entertaining at a-„

He abruptly stopped speaking when he registered what the reporter was talking about. There was a car crash nearby.

„The driver of the red Volvo was fatally injured. He died on the way to the hospital. The 33 year old man was driving while drunk and hit the Lincoln Continental into the side. The driver that had gotten hit was heavily injured and was rushed to the local hospital. His passenger was only lightly injured and didn‘t need to get hospitalized. The name of the deceased was Cole Trenton. He lived in a nearby town and was in Lawrence on a visit to his family. The names of the two that were injured are Gabriel and Castiel Novak. We will inform you if anything further happens on the subject.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried adding a cliffhanger but oh well i don‘t think it‘ll really work.  
> but anyways! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters and Novak‘s make a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time a bit of a longer chapter!  
> i hope you enjoy!

Kaia instantly jumped up onto her feet, her phone tightly pressed against her right ear.  
She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for an answer to her call.

Dean didn‘t even notice, too caught up in his own shock to realize.

„Dean, you okay?“

The older Winchester turned his distressed expression towards his brother.

Then the realization dawned on Sam. Those two were Dean‘s friends. The ones he just went out with.  
It must have happened on their way home.  
Sam‘s train of thought got interrupted by Kaia sighing in relief.

„Claire! Thank God you picked up! Are you okay? Where are you and Jack?“

The other Winchesters turned their attention towards the girl. 

Sam looked bewildered at Dean.  
Sam didn‘t know Claire‘s last name so it was impossible for him to put those two things into a correlation.

Dean had to explain it to him, whispering softly, still overwhelmed by the news.  
„Castiel, he‘s- uh, he‘s Claire‘s dad. And Gabriel is his brother.“

Sam took a shaky breath, taking it all in slowly.

„We have to go to the hospital,“ Kaia blurted out of nowhere. 

She was talking to Dean and Sam, holding her phone a few centimetres away from her mouth.

Her father and uncle turned towards her. Then she elaborated.

„Claire and Jack? They want to visit them but they don‘t know how to get there. We have to drive them over.“

Dean nodded weakly. 

„Yeah. Get in the Impala, I‘ll get my wallet and keys.“

The family did just that. 

Sam drove this time. Dean allowed him to. The younger brother said it would be safer, since Dean was still pretty shaken up and distraught.

The drive there didn‘t take that long, but if felt like an eternity.  
There was a tense silence among the three for the whole ride, everybody lost in their own thoughts.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Kaia rushed out and started frantically knocking on the Novak‘s door.

Dean and Sam could spot Claire opening the door and getting embraced immediately.  
The tight hug lasted for a few seconds until Jack joined them.  
Claire pulled her little brother in the big hug as well. 

So they all stood there. Embracing.  
Trying not to break.  
They managed to hold themselves together.

Dean always admired how brave and tough those kids were. 

Sam‘s heart ached for them.

——

The three teens climbed into the backseat of the car and then Sam pulled out of the driveway and they started making their way to the hospital.

The silence was sometimes disrupted by a sniff from the backseat. Rarely even a sob erupted from one of the three kids. It was most likely Jack. No one mentioned it.

——

When Sam pulled into the parking lot, he made sure to park as close to the entrance as he could.

And as soon as he did, all of the other passengers rushed out and jogged towards the entrance, even Dean.

Jack went to the reception and panted out a frantic „Gabriel and Castiel Novak. Where are they?“

The receptionist smiled at him softly and told him in a gentle voice that they‘d be allowed to visit Castiel. When Claire then asked about Gabriel, the woman gave her a doleful look and told her that Gabriel was still in OP.  
The woman asked Claire to write her e-mail address or her phone number on a blank sheet and told them she would then inform them further about Gabriel‘s state.

A tear threatened to escape from Jack‘s eye, but he wiped it away quickly. He laid a hand on Claire‘s shoulder and pulled her away softly. He proceeded to pull her into his arms and let her cry softly into his chest.

Dean spoke up from behind them for the first time. „Which room is Cas- I mean Castiel in?“

„He‘s resting in room 103, he should be awake so you can gladly visit him.“

„Thank you.“

The receptionist gave a soft smile in return and nodded at him.

„Come on, kids, Sam. We gotta go to Cas.“

The three teens were walking in front of Sam and Dean. Claire was holding Kaia‘s hand tightly in hers and was pulling her along softly.

„Castiel?“ Sam whispered to Dean.

„Yeah, it‘s a weird name and?“

„No, Dean. Wasn‘t I friends with a guy named Castiel back in highschool? You knew him too.“

Dean pondered for a while, but came up blank. 

„Can‘t remember. I usually push all the memories from highschool to the back of my mind.“

Sam shot his brother a questioning face.

„Ugly things happened in highschool, man.“

The younger brother didn‘t care to argue, Dean was actually right for once. 

——

Jack counted the room numbers on their way out loud.

„99, 100, 101, 102. 103! Guys, here it is!“

He just barged into the room. He didn‘t even remember to knock.

Cas instantly turned his attention towards the door. When he saw who the intruders were, a big grin spread out on his face.  
He spread out his arms to invite his kids into a hug and Claire and Jack ran into the outstreched arms of their father.

„I missed you, kids. How was it at the zoo?“

Claire spoke through tears. „It was great.“  
She released a shaky laugh.

The Novak‘s worked like that. They didn‘t address bad things verbally. They did it with actions. And sometimes the only thing that was needed was a tight family hug.  
If only part of the family wasn‘t missing.

„How is uncle Gabriel?“ Jack piped up.

„I don‘t know, Jack.“ Cas gave his kids a mournful look. 

They understood to not question any further. 

Then Castiel seemed to notice the two figures still glued to the doorway.

„Dean, Sam. Hello.“

Sam looked surprised „How did y-“

Cas looked flustered. He rubbed his neck and avoided Sam‘s eyes as he answered.

„I remember you from highschool. We went to class together?“

Sam shot Dean a I-told-you-so smirk and cleared his throat.

„Yeah, me too. I remembered your name but I didn‘t expect you to still recognize me.“

„I have a good memory,“ Cas tapped his temples as he said that, then smiled softly.

„You should come in and take a seat. The nurses will tell me as soon as we can go visit Gabriel.“

„Oh. But I gave them my phone number to contact me.“

Cas shot her a sweet smile and answered solely with a shrug.

Claire chuckled in return.

„Are you hungry, dad?“

„A bit, actually, yes.“

„Okay, me and Kaia will get you something. Pudding?“

„Chocolate.“

„I got you.“ She gave her dad the finger guns and left the room with her friend in tow.

Then Dean decided to chime in.

„So.. You lied about having to get your kids, huh?“ 

Castiel looked down again, a soft blush spreading across his patched up cheeks.

„Yes, I‘m sorry.“

„It‘s fine. It was pretty awkward if I gotta be honest.“

Sam was confused by this whole thing but he decided against asking aky questions. This was their moment. And he wouldn‘t disturb it.

But Jack would, apparently.

„What are you talking about?“ The boy tilted his head at his father.

„Oh. It‘s nothing, Jack.“

Cas never took his eyes off of Dean. He wanted to remember every feature of his face. Every freckle. Every wrinkle. Everything.

And there it was. His stupid high school crush on the Winchester was returning. 

——— 20 years ago ———

Castiel was planning on going over to Sam‘s house again to study together.

They had a biology test the next day and they both hadn‘t learned a single bit already.

The shy boy raised his right hand softly to knock on the wooden door.

A few seconds later, Sam opened the door and greeted Cas with a big smile and an excited „Come in!“

They decided to go to Sam‘s room to study. The Winchester told Castiel that his dad wasn‘t home yet and that Dean was probably in his room doing God know what.

About an hour into studying together, there was a harsh knock on the door and Sam visibly winced.

The person that knocked didn‘t wait for an answer before barging in.

„Sam!“ 

It was their father, John. Cas had never met him before.

As soon ad John laid his eyes on Cas, he stopped shouting at Sam. 

Even John had the decency not to yell at his kids when they had someone over.  
He soon left after giving Sam a glare.  
He slammed the door shut violently.

As soon as the two boys heard the older man‘s footsteps recede, Sam sighed out a heavy breath of relief.

Cas gave him a sad look but decided not to question the whole thing that just went down. It wouldn‘t do his friend much good.

A few minutes later there was an audibly softer knock on the door. It was obvious that this wasn‘t John.

„Come in!“

The door creaked open slowly and Dean sticked his head into his little brother‘s room.

„Are you- Oh, hey Cas,“ He waved at Cas for a second and then turned back to Sam  
„Are you okay?“ 

„Yeah, why wouldn‘t I be?“

„I heard the whole thing, Sam.“

„It‘s okay, Dean.“

„You sure?“

„Yeah.“

While they were talking, Cas couldn‘t take his eyes off of Dean. And those beautiful green eyes. The younger boy could stare into then for the whole day and wouldn‘t get bored.

Castiel didn‘t hear the rest of the conversation. But then his name was being called. By Dean.  
Dean was saying his name.

„Cas, should I drive you home?“

Dean was 18 years old so he already had his license. Sam was only 14 and Cas just turned 15, so they still depended on Dean to drive them to places.

„Uhm, yes, please.“

Cas packed up his things, said goodbye to his friend and then walked back downstairs with Dean.

The car ride was more than awkward. It was obvious that Dean tried to make conversation with his brother‘s friend. But Castiel was very shy so he only replied with very short answers.

(„So you got any siblings?“

„Yes.“

Dean gave him an expectant look. The other boy realized he should probably elaborate.

„A brother.“

„Older or younger?“

„Older.“

„Awesome.“)

Dean soon dropped Cas off and waved him goodbye. The dark haired boy returned Dean‘s smile and waved back at him and then entered his house.

As soon as he was inside he released a deep breath. That was intense.

——- now ——-

„Mr. Novak?“

„Yes?“

„Your brother is out of OP and already awake. He is asking for you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it.  
> if there‘s any spelling errors please let me know so i can correct them.
> 
> a little note: i will edit this as soon as it‘s finished. it‘ll probably be a lot better (and also longer) as soon as i do that. but as i come up with this fanfic as i go it‘ll probably be a long time till that‘s gonna happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo i felt like writing a bit more so here‘s another really really short update! hope you enjoy!

Cas and everyone else was on their way to the room the nurse told them Gabriel was resting in.

The man softly knocked on the door and, without waiting for an answer, pushed it open slowly.

Gabriel tried to smile at his whole family and the Winchesters, but soon winced and gave up on trying. It hurt too much.

„Gabriel! How are you feeling?“

The man in question just shrugged, then shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds and took some deep breaths. The gesture must have hurt him a lot.

Jack, Claire and Kaia were sitting on one side of his bed, all looking concerned. Kaia was clutching Claire‘s hand in her own and Jack was fidgeting with his fingers.  
They wanted to give their uncle a hug, but they resisted because they knew it‘d do more harm than good.

„Uncle Gabe, you need to rest. We could come back tomorrow?“

Gabriel didn‘t answer, he just looked at his family gently. He was just glad he was alive and that his family was with him.  
He didn’t know what he’d to without his brother and his nephew and niece. He wouldn‘t admit it out loud, but they all meant the world to him.  
And him now having come close to death made him realize that he has to appreciate them more.

Then he turned his gaze over to the Winchesters.

Dean shot him a small smile and stepped closer. He was standing behind Cas and he didn‘t fail to notice Gabriel softly winking at Castiel and him then being exasperated in return.

„You‘ll be fine, buddy. I‘ve been there, trust me.“

The older Winchester turned around to look at his brother, whose eyes were fixed onto the injured man. 

Gabriel tried to croak out some words. They were directed at Sam.

„Don‘t think we‘ve met yet. I‘m Gabriel.“

He was talking very slowly and had to pause a few times, but he managed. He always did.

Sam smiled kindly at him and waved unconsciously. Everyone was staring at him. 

Gabriel remembered Sam, of course. But Sam didn‘t remember him.  
Sam never came over to the Novak‘s house. And Cas and Sam didn‘t hang out at school, both being with their respective brothers.

But Gabriel remembered. Everything.  
He remembered all of the hidden glances. He remembered all of the times he‘d hoped that Cas and Sam would come to their house. He remembered the way his heart ached everytime they didn‘t. He remembered Sam being young and happy.  
He remembered him looking so ethereal in the sunlight, as if nothing could touch him.  
He remembered it all. 

And, right now, he felt it all come crashing back.  
With one smile from the Winchester. It all came back.

But Sam didn‘t remember him. He didn‘t remember the days Gabriel wished Sam would suddenly notice him. He didn‘t remember Gabriel asking Cas if Sam was alright everytime there were rumours about John Winchester being abusive. He didn‘t remember Gabriel‘s heart breaking everytime Cas told him Sam wasn‘t okay.  
He didn‘t remember Gabriel looking sadly at him across the hall whenever he was spotting a new bruise.  
He didn‘t remember. And he never will.

Sam didn‘t even know who Gabriel was.

Until now.

„I‘m Sam. Hey.“

Gabriel smiled back at him forlornly.  
He smiled despite the pain it caused from the cuts on his cheeks.  
As long as it was directed at Sam, he didn‘t mind.

Castiel ruined it all then.

„We will come back tomorrow, you really need some rest. Jack, Claire, say your goodbye‘s and then we‘re leaving.“

„Okay, dad.“ They said in unison.

„Will you all come back?“ Gabriel asked. He was trying very hard not to glance at Sam.  
He gave in.  
He then turned his gaze back to his brother.

„Dean, Sam, would you come tomorrow too?“

„Yeah, of course, Gabriel. We‘ll be here. Kaia too, right, Kaia?“

Kaia nodded fiercely, still holding onto Claire‘s hand.

Gabriel smiled as good as he could and laid his head back onto his pillow.

The two families left quietly after saying goodbye properly and wishing Gabriel a fast recovery.

While they were walking along the hallways of the hospital, Kaia put Claire‘s hand in front of her face and kissed it gently.  
Claire smiled back at her softly. 

They later hugged tightly on the parking lot. When the two girls broke apart, the Winchester pulled Jack into an embrace as well.

While the kids were hugging and saying goodbye, Dean, Cas and Sam were chatting lightly.

„So, Cas, how have you been doing after we graduated?“ Sam asked curiously.

„I- uhm, had this girlfriend, Amelia. She got pregnant with Claire soon after graduation. From then on I stayed at home and took care of Claire and Amelia went to work.“

„I didn‘t know about that.“

„It‘s not that interesting, so.“

„But where is Amelia? If you don‘t mind me asking.“

„She died shortly after we broke up.“

„Oh. I‘m sorry.“

„It‘s more Claire I sometimes worry about. She was always very close to her mother. But thank you, Sam, I appreciate it.“

Sam gave him a tight smile back and patted his shoulder before he said goodbye too and walked towards the Impala, leaving only Cas and Dean standing there.

„So strange. How we all knew each other and lost contact but somehow found eachother again.“

„Yeah, man, the universe works in weird ways.“

„It sure does.“ 

Cas grinned at Dean. A grin that showed his teeth, and Cas‘ happiness was infectious.  
Dean smiled back at the younger man.  
There were a few slight cuts littered all over Cas‘ face, but he was beautiful nevertheless.

And Dean was hooked.  
From the moment he saw Cas for the first time in that office he knew that it‘d go this way. He just felt it deep in his chest.  
It always did.

——

Claire was still giddy because of Kaia. She kissed her! Well, not really, but she pecked her hand. That has to count as something, right?

Nonetheless, Claire was happy. 

She was happy because her father was okay, her uncle would be fine in a few weeks and her love kissed her hand.

Those were good enough reasons for her to be cheerful.

She certainly didn‘t feel that way enough, so it was always really nice when she felt good.

She loved her family.  
And she loved Kaia.

More than she might have expected at the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the usual talk: thank you for reading blabla leave kudos/comments if you’ve liked it! i appreciate each and every single one of them! thank you!
> 
> come visit me on the tumblr @tomvhiddleston !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pay Gabriel another visit. It gets awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo guys sorry for not uploading for so long! But you know, i‘m busy with school a lot and sometimes i just don‘t feel like writing. sorry! i hope you enjoy!

Everytime Claire looked at Kaia, her heart sped up a bit.

Kaia was the most beautiful person Claire had ever laid eyes on. Kaia was the kind of beautiful you could see from miles away. To Claire, Kaia was every kind of beautiful there was. From the inside and out. 

She stopped her train of thoughts as her teacher called her name.

„Uhm, sorry, Miss Naomi.“

„Pay attention next time, Miss Novak.““

Claire shot her teacher a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the class.

It was Biology. Claire hated biology.

The only anatomy she wanted to know of was Kaia‘s. She had so wonderfully long legs that she looked like a model on the runway everytime she was just casually walking along the hallways. 

Claire‘s admiration for Kaia would never cease. But the Novak was pretty sure that Kaia was straight, so she‘d never have a chance.

And if this little bit of a hopeful glimmer would appear that maybe, just maybe, Kaia wasn‘t straight, Claire just pushed it away. 

Even if Kaia wasn‘t straight, she wouldn‘t reciprocate the other girl‘s feelings.

The bell ringing saved Claire from thinking about it too much. She instantly grabbed her things, threw them into her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and ran out the door.

She had to meet up with Kaia and Jack again. To protect them both (mostly Jack) from Dick. 

She had spotted them from far away, leaning against Jack‘s locker, talking nonchalantly with eachother.

Claire loved that her brother and best friend got along so well. 

„Hey, you ready?“

The other two broke off their conversation and turned towards Claire.   
They both shot her a big smile before turning around and walking along the hallway with her.

They all made it to class without encountering the bully.

They all sighed in relief. 

——

The day before, they all agreed that Dean and Sam would pick up the kids after school the next day and then them and Cas would meet up at the hospital.

They were going to visit Gabriel again. Hopefully he was feeling better again.

The six visitors quickly went to Gabriel‘s room as soon as they arrived.   
Everyone knew the room number by heart, except for Sam.

Sam was just tagging along. He didn‘t even know the guy, but he was Dean‘s friend so he‘d gladly go with him.

As soon as the door creaked open, they all heard Gabriel shout out a hello.

„Oh! You‘re back too, hot stuff?“

He was looking at Sam. What was Sam supposed to do? Panic? Leave? 

He decided on awkwardly looking around. They others were all looking at him expectantly. They were probably all waiting for him to reply to Gabriel. 

„Yeah,“ he cleared his throat „hello.“

Gabriel grinned at him broadly, beckoning all of his visitors to actually come inside and sit at the sides of his bed. 

He had exactly six chairs in his room. 

This dork probably asked a nurse for them as soon as he could talk properly again, Sam thought.

„So, how are you guys?“

„We‘re doing alright, Gabriel. What about you? Does it still hurt? Do they give you enough medication for the pain? Do you g-„

„Woah, Cassie, calm down. I‘m feeling a lot better than yesterday. And yes it still hurts sometimes, yes I get enough medication for it and,“

Castiel opened his mouth to interrupt him. He probably wanted to actually finish the question that Gabriel was now about to answer.

Gabriel stopped him before Cas could say anything with a sharp „Yes,“ and he continued with „I get enough sleep.“

Cas gave his brother a soft smile. Then Claire spoke up.

„We‘re glad you‘re doing better.“

„Me too.“

Dean chimed in „Obviously.“

„Dean-o! No need to be so sassy!“

Dean rolled his eyes, but he was wearing a fond smile on his face and Gabriel gave him a toothy grin in return.

They continued talking about everything and nothing.

Gabriel made Dean promise that they‘ll soon go out again. 

Then he pulled Dean back to him when everyone was about to leave. He told them to wait for Dean outside.

„I gotta ask you a question.“

„Uhm, okay.“

„Would there be the possibility of you giving me Sam‘s number?“

Dean stared back at him with a blank face. He blinked a few times. Gabriel just looked back at him hopefully.  
They stayed like that for some odd seconds.  
Then Dean relented.

„Ugh, fine!“

Gabriel let out a triumphant „YES!“ and tried doing a little dance in his bed, but he soon winced and stayed still after that. The Winchester just shook his head about him. After he handed his phone over to Gabriel with Sam‘s number on the display, he tucked it back into his pocket, said a brief goodbye and left to catch up with the others.

They then all went to their respective homes.

But not before Dean told Sam about having given his number to Gabriel.  
Sam was pissed, but Dean could see through it and noticed that Sam wasn‘t all that angry about it.

——-

As soon as Claire got home it hit her.

The dance was on the next day.

And her and Kaia wanted to go together. And Claire didn‘t have anything to wear. 

The Novak wasn‘t the kind of person to be afraid of anything, but she was kind of scared.

Jack soon knocked softly on her door and then entered after she called him in.

He sat down next to her on her bed.

She voiced her concerns for the dance to him and he gives her a bright smile and tells her he has a second suit that‘s too small for him.

He told her that it might fit her and that he‘d go and get it for her. So that‘s what he did.

And Claire tried it on. And it fit perfectly. It matched with Jack‘s suit. 

Claire‘s concerns faded a bit, but not every one did. She wasn‘t sure if she was going to survive this evening with Kaia.

But one thing she was sure of, her and Jack looked incredible in their suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> visit me on tumblr on @tomvhiddleston !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire knew that going to the dance wouldn‘t be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm another short update? I‘m sorry for the rare updates, I didn‘t feel like writing lately. I hope you still enjoy my crappy writing!

„You okay? You look kinda nervous,“ Dean asked his daughter.

Kaia nodded softly. „I‘m good. Thanks.“

„Alright,“ Dean answered as he pulled up to the school‘s parking lot.

He offered to drive Kaia there and pick her up again. Since he was scared that she may drink a bit and he wouldn‘t want her to drive after that.

He parked his car near the entrance and then waved Kaia goodbye as she got out of the impala.

Kaia soon spotted Claire sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance. She smiled at Claire as she walked towards her friend.

The blonde jumped up onto her feet as soon as she saw Kaia. „Hi! Hey.“

Claire looked down to her feet and Kaia chuckled a bit. „Hey,“ she answered softly.

Kaia put her arm out for the blonde to take. Claire linked their arms nervously and rubbed her neck with her other hand.

They then walked into the hallway together and soon saw Jack with his date.

Claire visibly relaxed upon arriving at Jack‘s side.

There was a lot of nervous chatter and introducing each other (Kaia and Claire have never actually met Clark) before they went to the danceroom.

Jack and Clark were left to dance together and thus left Claire and Kaia on their own again.

They drank sone punch together and gossiped a bit about all the couples at the dance. They were laughing a lot and having fun. And then Kaia asked if they wanted to dance.

Claire said yes.

Kaia got excited and started pulling her date onto the dancefloor.

They danced a bit until a slow song came on.

The two shared a look before deciding to go for it.

Claire took Kaia‘s hand in her own and put her other hand onto her friend‘s waist. Kaia put her other on top of Claire‘s shoulder.

And they danced like that.

Both only having eyes for eachother and nothing else.

Then Claire had to fuck it all up again.

In the heat of the moment, the blonde girl leaned in and softly kissed her best friend.

The other girl was too shocked to react and Claire then instantly pulled away and apologized frantically before running off.

Kaia was left standing there on her own. In the middle of the dancefloor.

Jack soon noticed her being alone and walked over to her with Clark trailing behind him.

——

„So when are they gonna let you out of this hellhole?“

„I have not a single idea, Deanne.“

„Don‘t call me that.“

Gabriel laughed out loud at that.

Dean was glad to see Gabriel recovering so well and smiled back at the other.

„Hey, I wanna show you something.“

The Winchester looked suspicious. „If this is one of your pranks again, you won‘t ever get out of this hospital.“

„Woah, Dean-O, it‘s just a video. Come sit next to me.“

The younger man looked at Gabriel questioningly. He was hesitating but Gabriel was having none of it and started pulling Dean onto the bed by his arm.  
Dean gave in and climbed on the bed next to the other man.

In Dean‘s opinion, it wasn‘t worth getting on the bed for. The video was pretty stupid. He wasn‘t even paying attention, but Gabriel was laughing his ass off next to him.

It was a vine compilation video.  
Why Gabriel though it was so funny, Dean will never understand.

After the video ended, Dean finally got to ask Gabriel a question he has wanted to ask since forever.

„So, you, uh, ever text my brother or not?“

„I haven‘t. Not yet, at least. Why you askin‘? Wanna set me up with your lil bro?“

Dean tried hiding his forming blush and stuttered a lot while he was trying to explain himself.

„‘s just that he‘s been alone for a long time now. And I know Sammy, so..“ he stopped midsentence, looking at Gabriel.

„I will text him, Dean. Don‘t worry.“ 

Dean sighed softly in relief.

And Gabriel had to break the mood. „Wanna watch another video?“

The idea of pushing Gabriel off of the bed didn‘t seem like a bad one to Dean now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!   
> come visit me on the tumblr @/tomvhiddleston


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler since there is no creativity right now

„hell-o, sammwise, wanna hang sometime?“ Gabriel hesitates before sending the text message, but he had nothing to lose. Well, he had Sam to lose, but Gabriel‘s never had Sam in the first place.

Gabriel stuffed his phone back into his pocket and started tapping his fingers nervously.

He checked his phone every five seconds, even though he‘d hear it if Sam had replied. There would be a buzz. But the usually annoying sound never came.

„What has got you so nervous, mr. Novak?“ the nurse that was checking up on him asked him kindly.

Gabriel just shrugged as a reply.

„Girl problems?“ the nurse asked, her eyes radiating nothing but kindness.

„Boy, actually.“

„Oh! It‘s always a little detail I get wrong in my deductions!“ She said in fake annoyance and chuckled a bit to herself afterwards.

Gabriel tried to fight a smile. He failed.

„So who is he?“ 

She hastily added „if you don‘t mind me asking.“

Gabriel smiled back at her, his eyes shone with something the nurse couldn‘t quite decipher. „He‘s... Well, I‘ve had a crush on him back in highschool and now we met again...“ he trailed off, never ending his sentence.

„And the sparks started up again?“ The nurse, her name tag said her name is Lupita, asked. 

Her patient sighed softly. „Yeah.“

Then his phone buzzed.

Gabriel pulled out his phone as fast as he could and looked at the text message he received.

„We‘ll pick you up in about 15 minutes.“

It was from Castiel. 

Gabriel was about to get released from the hospital, that‘s why Lupita was checking up on him and that‘s why Cas will be picking him up later. He quickly replied and put his phone onto the smalk bedside table, but not without letting out an exaggerated, disappointed sigh.

Lupita smiled softly at him. „Him?“

„No, no. He hasn‘t replied yet. It was my brother.“

„Well, I‘m sure it will work out with you and your love. You can go to the reception and they‘ll officially release you. It was nice having you as my patient, Gabriel, you‘re a funny guy. Any man would be lucky to have you.“

Gabriel beamed back at her. (He was too polite to correct her, but he isn‘t gay, he is pansexual. But that wasn‘t important at that moment.) He told her he was glad to have had her as his nurse as well and said goodbye before leaving.

Cas was already waiting outside.

Before Gabriel could make his way over to his brother on the parking lot, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He fished it out hastily and took a deep breath before reading Sam‘s message.

„Yeah, of course. Tell me when and where and I‘ll be there.“

Gabriel tried to hide his excitement as he was approaching his brother. He‘s going to hang out with Sam Winchester.

~~~~

Castiel didn‘t like leaving Claire alone at home in the state she was the night before. 

She bolted into their home and right up to her room and locked the door behind herself.

Claire didn‘t answer when Cas went to knock on her door and offered to talk to her about it. So Cas just left her alone and put down some food in front of her door. When he came back later to check up on her again, the food was gone. But Claire still didn‘t answer.

When Jack came home from the dance too, Cas asked him what has happened.

Jack told him he didn‘t know. He only knew that suddenly Claire was gone and Kaia was all alone. 

Castiel just sighed and left it at that. But not before asking how the dance was for Jack.

His son started rambling a lot about him having a lot of fun with this guy called Clark. If he was honest, Castiel didn‘t understand any of it because Jack was talking too fast. 

That was what happened the day before. And now there he was, finally picking up his brother from the hospital.

Gabriel stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot to look at his phone.

Cas could see him do a very subtle victory dance right then and there. Then he saw Gabriel trying to see if anyone actually saw him do that. Then his brother typed something on his phone and continued walking towards Castiel.

„Heya, lil bro! Long time, no see!“

„We saw eachother yesterday.“

„It‘s a- forget it. Thank you for picking me up.“

„Of course.“

Gabriel grinned at Cas as the younger one started the car and began driving them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @tomvhiddleston


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopes for claire and kaia and some destiel action  
> and we‘ll just pretend that love simon is already out on dvd or something otherwise it wouldn‘t make sense

When Claire looked at her phone, it was exploding with messages from Kaia.

Claire didn‘t want to read them. They were probably all messages about how Kaia will never want to see her again and that she is disgusting and Claire couldn‘t bear that.

She kept on sulking and swimming in self hate but then her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to read a few of Kaia‘s messages.

„Claire, are you okay?“

„Where are you?“

„I want to talk to you.“

„Can we talk?“

„Claire?“

„I love you“

And that was it. And Claire thought she may need glasses because there is no way Kaia wrote that. Just none. But the words were right there.

The blonde thought about sending her a text back or calling her, but in the end she got up, grabbed her jacket and left the house sneakily without her family noticing.

But of course her family noticed. Well, her brother did.

„Claire! How are you?“

„Uh, good.“ She looked around awkwardly.

Jack went over to her and pulled her into a short but tight hug.

„I‘m so glad you came out again.“

„Uhm, yeah, me too. Listen, Jack, I need to go. Can you just tell dad and Gabe that I‘n still in my room if they ask?“

„Oh, okay, yeah! I can do that!“

„Thank you, Jackie.“

He just grinned back at her and then she left.

She had to go to Kaia and tell her.

~~~

Dean was just leaving his house when Claire bumped into him.

„Hey, Claire.“

„Hello, Mr. Winchester.“

„Ugh, call me Dean, please.“

„Uuh, okay? Whatever. Is Kaia home?“

„Yeah, she‘s in her room.“

„Thanks, Dean.“

And then she rushed past him and into his home. Dean just stared after her for a few seconds before shrugging to himself and getting into Baby.

He pulled into the driveway about 10 minutes later. He hopped out of his car and went to knock on the door.

„Dean-o! What a surprise!“

„Hey, Gabe. How‘re you?“

„I texted Sam so I‘d say I‘m pretty damn good.“

„What‘d he say?“

„Told me to tell him when and where and he‘ll show up. And I told him we could meet in the dog park tomorrow, I‘ve noticed how much Sammoose loves dogs.“

„Hmm, right. Don‘t fuck it up with him, Gabriel. I like you, man, but if you hurt Sam-“

„Yeah, yeah, I know. You don‘t have to give me the shovel talk. I could tell you the exact same, you know?“

Dean looked back at his friend confusedly. „What the hell do you mean?“

„Uh, you and Cassie, duh?“

„Wha-“

„Gabriel. Who‘s at the door?“ It was Cas asking.

„It‘s Dean!“ Gabe shouted back.

„Let him in, Gabriel. You‘re being rude.“

Gabriel then motioned for Dean to enter the house and swung the door closed behind them.

„Dean. Anything to eat? Or drink?“

Dean answered with „a beer would be nice, thanks.“ to Cas‘ question.

A few seconds later, the younger man was pressing a cold beer into Dean‘s hand. Their fingers brushed lightly, but Dean tried to ignore it. Or more likely, he tried to ignore the blush that was rising onto his cheeks.

Cas hurried back into the kitchen after that. And soon came back with an ice tea and sat next to Dean onto the couch.

„I‘m gonna, uuhm, shower? Yeah, I‘m gonna shower so I will be leaving you two alone for about... 30 minutes. I take long showers. Hot and steamy. I‘m gonna go now... Just to clear it up, you two will be alone for about 30 min-“

„God damnit, Gabriel, just leave!“ Dean bellowed at him.

Gabriel hurriedly retreated back upstairs.

„I‘m sorry about him.“ Castiel said softly.

„Ah, no problem. He‘s Gabriel.“

„Yes.“

There was an awkward silence between them before Dean tried to break it.

„You want to watch a movie?“

„Oh, sure.“

There was silence again. They both sat motionless on the couch.

„So..?“ Dean began again.

„Oh, yeah. Sorry.“

Castiel then got up and came back with a DVD in his hands. It was some teen movie called Love, Simon. Dean has never heard of it. But Castiel seemed to like the movie so the Winchester was more than fine with it.

They made themselves some popcorn and plopped back down onto the couch just as the movie began.

Just as they predicted, Gabriel didn‘t come back after 30 minutes. He just left. But they would be lying if they said they cared.

Dean never thought he could relate to a teen drama movie, but there he was. 

At the scene where Simon‘s mom tells her son that he gets to exhale now, that he gets to be more himself than he has been in a long time, Dean got tears in his eyes.

Cas noticed and hesitantly took Dean‘s hand in his.

Dean gasped softly and stared at their hands and then Cas‘ face incredulously. Cas gave him a soft smile in return.

When the movie finished, Cas began talking again.

„This movie means a-“

Dean interrupted him by kissing him softly. So soft is was barely more than a brush of their lips.

The Winchester pulled back after a few seconds and looked at Cas nervously.

Cas, in return, laid his hand onto Dean‘s neck and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss.

„Oh man! I missed the best part!“

„GABRIEL!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for still sticking around even with my very inconsistent updating schedule!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know, man, it‘s just a lot of gay stuff, i guess

Claire knocked frantically on Kaia‘s bedroom door.

Kaia opened it after a few seconds. She didn‘t look that well. Actually looked like she‘s been in bed the whole day.

„Claire?“

„You love me?“

Kaia beamed at her friend. „Yeah,“ she answered softly.

„But in a friendship way or a relationship way?“

The Winchester chuckled a bit.

„A relationship way.“

Claire practically surged forward and kissed Kaia, it almost sent them both falling to the floor.

Kaia laughed into the kiss and thus they parted.

They stayed standing close together. Kaia pulled away and took Claire‘s hand to pull her into the room to close the door. 

„I love you too, by the way.“ Claire suddenly said.

„I know.“

Kaia put her hand onto her girlfriend‘s cheek and kissed her again. As soft as she could. 

Claire took both of Kaia‘s hands and led them to Kaia‘s bed. She sat down and Kaia sat next to her. 

The tv in Kaia‘s toom had been running the entire time.

They then just laid down and watched a bit of tv. Kaia with her head on Claire‘s chest, Claire carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft, black hair. 

 

the next day ——

 

„So, you come here often?“

„No I don‘t, Gabriel, because I don‘t own a dog.“

„Me neither but we‘re still here.“

Sam rolles his eyes but Gabriel saw him smile. He smirked to himself.

They were walking through the dog park, where Gabriel told Sam to meet up. Sam had no idea why his friend chose this place out of all the available locations but he didn‘t mind. He loves dogs.

Sam asked a few dog owners that looked nice if he could pet their dogs while Gabriel stood by and watched. He adored dogs, don‘t get him wrong, but he‘d rather look at Sam.

After the taller man petted about 7 dogs, Gabriel guessed, they left to go to a diner for dinner. 

They sat down in a booth and ordered their food shortly after. 

Gabriel ordered a burger and fries with a coke and Sam a salad with water. The Novak made a joke about Sam‘s choice of food, Sam ignored it with a hidden smile.

„So our brothers finally got it on together.“

Sam almost choked on his water.

„Yeah they were snogging on our couch while watching a gay romcom when I walked downstairs.“

„Wow.“

That‘s all Sam could say. He knew the two had gotten close but he didn‘t expect this. But he was happy for their brothers. Dean always had problems in holding steady relationships and Sam hoped that this one would be different. 

„Yeah.“

The two kept on eating their food silently. Even without any conversation, it wasn‘t uncomfortable or awkward. 

After they finished their dinner, they both got up and Gabriel insisted on paying for them both. Sam relented after a lot of arguing.

Gabriel told Sam that he‘d walk him home, since it‘s already dark out. Sam chuckled in reply. Gabriel knew that the Winchester would be fine with walking home alone, obviously, but he wanted to spend some more time with the other man. 

The Winchester was just glad to have Gabriel‘s company for a little while longer before they eventually had to part ways.

They then arrived at Sam‘s flat. Gabriel hugged him as a goodbye and then left.

Sam instantly felt lonely. 

He changed into his pajamas and got into bed and watched some TV before he fell asleep.

——

Gabriel walked back to Castiel‘s house in silence. 

He actually owned his own flat but he lived pretty far away and Cas asked him if he wanted to stay over at his for a few weeks. Gabriel said yes, because he wanted to spend some more time with his brother, his niece and his nephew. 

Even without temporarily moving in, he spends a lot of time over. Cas offered for him to actually move in. Permanently. Gabriel told him he‘d think about it and he still hasn‘t decided.  
Though he was pretty close to accepting. 

Especially since the Winchesters reemerged into their lives.

„Guys, I‘m home!“

„Hello, Gabriel.“

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and plopped down onto the couch next to his brother.

„Where‘s the kids?“

„Uh, I don‘t know.“ Castiel squinted his eyes.

They watched some TV and Gabe then asked Cas about him and Dean and about their date the day before.

Cas smiled the whole time talking about Dean. 

He ended his little rant with „I think this could work out.“

„I sure hope so. Haven‘t seen you this happy since... forever, I guess.“

Cas beamed at him. „I am.“

„Good.“

And then Jack appeared in the living room. With a bowl of candy. 

„Oh nice!“ Gabriel exclaimed.

Jack grinned at him and sat down next to his uncle. Gabriel was already grabbing a handful of candy from the bowl.

„Jack, where is Claire?“

„I think she‘s at Kaia‘s.“

„Wasn‘t she there yesterday already?“

„No, she was staying in her room yesterday.“

„Dean told me that Claire ran into him before he came here yesterday.“

„Uhm...“

Cas squinted at his son. Jack didn‘t know what he should answer. „She told me she was staying in her room.“

„It‘s not that important, right? Claire and Kaia are close, who cares if she‘s at her house a lot? Friends do that.“ Gabriel interrupted. He just wanted to watch tv without the constant talking of his family.

But he was also curious as to where Claire actually was and why either her or Dean was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i don‘t know if i should continue this story or just delete it. there are so many continuity errors because i‘m a lazy fuck and yeah i don‘t like the idea of it anymore.  
> i should probably stick to oneshots.  
> but if you want me to actually continue please leave a comment so i know! otherwise i probably won‘t because i sometimes have to really bring myself to write for this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a comment! please tell me if you want me to continue this story because i‘ve only just written this chapter and don‘t know if people would actually like this as a full fic. you can, of course, just leave a kudos as a sign for me to continue.  
> you can also come visit me on the tumblr @/tomvhiddleston


End file.
